


Not Just Magic In The Air

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confessions, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, spending the holidays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Newt, deciding to stay at school for the holidays decides to keep Hermann company since he is there as well. But Hermann has a surprise for him.





	Not Just Magic In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geode/gifts).



> Did a bit of research into things because I was actually only read through the Harry Potter books once and I would only watch the movies on occasion. Regardless, I hope you like it.

The holidays at Hogwarts always seemed so magical; well, more magical than usual. That’s what Newt thought, though he always saw the holidays around here as magical regardless, especially Christmas.

Literal magic in the air, ghosts singing carols, the always amusing wizard Crackers- Newt thought it was pretty cool.

And that morning, when Newt woke up, he found that it was lightly snowing and a smile came upon his face. He tapped his hands against the windowsill, happy that the Christmas break couldn’t have gotten off to a more perfect start than waking up to a snowfall.

It wasn’t the first time Newt had been here for the holiday break. He’d elected to stay his first year, wanting to experience what Christmas was like at Hogwarts. The year after he had gone back to see his father and uncle, and after that he’d flipped back and forth between staying at Hogwarts for the holidays or going home to see his family.

Now in his sixth year, Newt had decided this time to stay at Hogwarts; in part due to his studies even though there were no classes over the break, but also because the weather was not looking too good. He had no magical way of getting back home, so with bad weather incoming he decided to stay. His father would make sure to send his presents at least.

It wasn’t so bad though; he knew Hermann would be here as well.

Hermann was another student he had met in his first year. Their first meeting didn’t exactly go well at first, but now Hermann was arguably Newt’s best friend. There was something about Hermann that spoke to Newt, how Hermann challenged him and engaged him like no one else had. Plus, the guy was pretty smart; Newt did appreciate that. Though they were both in different houses- Newt being in house Slytherin and Hermann being in house Ravenclaw- and they frequently got in debates with one another, Newt actually liked Hermann. Often times they studied with one another when they were able, which proved useful when they had classes together (that year they both were in Study of Ancient Runes was particularly memorable).

For all their differences, Newt was glad to have Hermann as a friend, and the fact that they were both going to be here over the holiday break made Newt smile. He’d be able to spend time with his closest friend.

After breakfast, Newt tracked down Hermann quickly, eager to see him. He found the Ravenclaw walking through the halls, and Newt jogged ahead to catch up to him,

“Hermann!” He called out. “There you are!”

His friend stopped turned, giving a sigh as he leaned on his cane. “Newton. Of course you’re still here.”

Newt fell into place beside him. “Yeah, well- weather wasn’t looking too good back home. I figured it’d be easier if I just stayed here.”

“I see. I’m sorry you cannot make it home to see your father and uncle.”

Newt appreciated the sympathy. “Thanks. I take it you’re staying too, like always?”

“If I’m here now, what do you think?” He bitterly replied, but then he looked away from Newt.

Newt took note of that. “You okay? I thought you mentioned there was a chance your siblings would be around this year?”

“Key word being ‘chance’. No, none of them will be there, so I have no reason to ether.”

Newt nodded, understanding. There was a reason Hermann didn’t leave during the break. From what Newt could gather, it was because of issues with Hermann’s father. He spoke of siblings, two brothers and a sister, but mentioned they were all off on their own and his mother was no longer around. He did have a younger brother, but was attending a boarding school for some reason. As Hermann had put it, he saw no need in going back when he could devote more time to his studies instead.

“Sorry. I know you were looking forward to possibly seeing them. But hey- look at it this way.” Newt tried, wanting to cheer his friend up. “I’m here! That’s at least something.”

Hermann held his gaze for a moment before replying. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

It was the same line Newt had used every time they stayed at school for the break. It was meant as a joke at first, but when Newt learned of why Hermann stayed, then it became something that Newt was entirely sincere about. He knew Hermann didn’t want to go back, so if Newt was here, then he was going to make the most of it and keep his best friend company.

Newt reached out and placed a hand on Hermann’s shoulder. “Come on; Let’s go have some fun.”

Hermann cast him a skeptical look. “So long as you don’t get us in trouble.”

“When have I ever?”

“Need I remind you of the frog incident?”

“It was that _one_ time.”

They ended up just going to one of the study areas, chatting quietly among themselves in their usual style of banter about how things were going for them so far this year. Newt asked about how Arithmancy and Astronomy was going, and Hermann, in response, asked about his Care of Magical Creatures class. They didn’t have classes that overlapped all too often, but still, Newt enjoyed sharing the happenings of his classes with Hermann. It was actually one of the things they commonly talked about, mostly as a way of supporting one another.

Newt enjoyed these conversations, or just about any conversation he had with Hermann, really. For all the bickering they often did, Newt liked Hermann.

He liked Hermann a lot, actually, in the way that went beyond friendship.

“I take it you’ll be doing your N.E.W.T. tests next year in the same subject.” Hermann asked at one point.

“Yeah. And I’m gonna go out on a limb and say the same applies to you.”

“Of course.” He was quiet for a moment. “Are you nervous?”

“A little.” Newt replied, although he also gave a shrug. “But we both passed our O.W.L. tests without much of a problem.”

“Those were simpler, Newton. There’s a reason the word ‘exhausting’ is in the acronym.”

“Yeah, but you’re, like, a really smart guy, Herms. You’ll be fine. We’ll both be fine. The tests aren’t till next year anyway.”

Hermann gave a tiny smile. “I appreciate your optimism. I… I enjoy these conversations with you, even if you try and start a pointless argument half the time.”

Newt scoffed. “Not like you don’t try and start them.”

“The point is- I’m pleased to hear your classes are going well. I wish I could share my successes with my siblings like we do with each other.” He sighed. “I suppose I could write to them.”

“You miss them?” Newt inquired.

“Yes.” Hermann muttered. “After my mother passed, they were the only sort of company I had. I wish I could have seen them this year. I know I say that every year, but there was a real possibility this time.”

“It’s stupid it didn’t work out, but these things happen, I guess. Don’t worry though, I’ll gladly keep you company, so you’re not alone for the holidays. I mean, that’s what friends do.”

Hermann didn’t say anything for a long moment, as if he was thinking something over.

“I must say,” He said eventually. “you have been a good friend to me over the years. You can be irritating and childish, but you’ve been a god friend. I still remember you being there after I… after I got hurt.”

Newt knew what Hermann meant by that. Hermann used to be on the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw, but he wasn’t there for very long. He had a serious accident that permanently injured his left leg. He couldn’t fly after that. Newt had seen it happen, and he had often visited Hermann while he was recovering.

Strange though- this wasn’t something Hermann brought up often. He didn’t really like talking about it. Why bring it up now?

Newt gave a response none the less. “I was worried. I mean, I saw it happen and I was just so startled- I thought keeping you company was the least I could do.”

“Like you’re doing now.” He pointed out. “I appreciate it, and… I-I rather like your company. This time of year has always seemed better when you were here. Like now- I’m glad you’re here now.”

Newt tilted his head. “You okay there, Hermann? Not every day I get such comments from you.”

“Newton, I am perfectly fine. I’ve just been doing some thinking. With us both being here, it seems like now is a good time to express my conclusions.”

“What sort of conclusions?”

Hermann glanced around, although they were relatively alone in their little corner of the area, and then did something that surprised Newt.

Hermann took his hand.

“I think… I think I have feelings for you.”

Of all the things Newt was expecting, it wasn’t this. True, Newt himself knew he had a bit of a crush on the Ravenclaw, but Newt kind of always thought Hermann was out of his league and that his feelings were likely to never have been returned. He didn’t think Hermann would confess something like that to him, much less feel anything for him.

Newt was unsure what to say. Not at first anyway.

“I, uh… That’s-”

“Do what you want with that information. I understand if you don’t feel the-”

“No, wait, Hermann.” Newt interrupted, tightening his grip on Hermann’s hand. He saw Hermann wince, so he loosened the hold. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Hermann. “Hey, I… I’m gonna just come out and say it. I’ve had a crush on you for a couple years. I just didn’t think you’d return it, so I convinced myself being your friend would be enough. I’d want to be your friend regardless. But, anyway, I feel the same.”

“You do.” Hermann echoed. “That’s… interesting.”

Newt chuckled. “Interesting?”

“Think of it as an early Christmas present. And if I only have a year left here with you, then I resolved to let you know how I felt, no matter the outcome. No regrets.”

The Slytherin smiled at Hermann. “Herms- first; that’s the best present I could have asked for. Second; No way I’d wanna lose contact with you. Ever. I’ll write you letters if I have to. Contrary to what you might think, you’re really important to me. I wouldn’t want to lose someone as awesome as you. Third; After we get out of here, when we graduate, if you need to, you can come spend the holidays with me and my dad.”

“Would your father be okay with that?”

“Yeah, sure. He’ll like you; he’s a pretty friendly guy.”

“Hm… I’d like that actually.”

“Great. That’s great...” Newt was still smiling. “And you know what? I’m still gonna chill with you all of Christmas break, and I’m gonna get us a couple crackers, and we’ll have a great time.”

Hermann smiled back, looking at ease. “If I’m stuck here, there’s no one else I can imagine spending it with.”

 

* * *

 

Newt did manage to get them both Wizard crackers later in the day. For some strange reason, both of the crackers had hats in them.

Hermann had a fairly normal hat, while Newt got a ridiculous one.

The look on Hermann’s face, of trying to restrain laughter, when Newt put on the hat was priceless.

 

* * *

 

When Christmas day came around, Newt and Hermann eventually passed each other by in a quiet corridor after opening their gifts.

“Merry Christmas, Hermann.” Newt said, reaching for his hand.

“Same to you, Newt.” Hermann replied, taking Newt’s hand.

He beamed. “Hey, you called me Newt!”

“Yes, yes. I don’t push it.”

Newt laughed, but their hands intertwined made his heart feel warm.

“I have a gift for you.” He held out a wrapped box for Hermann with his free hand. “I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas, but-”

“The thought is appreciated. Also, I got you something as well.” He let go of Newt’s hand and reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a smaller wrapped box with a tiny bow on top of it.

“Aw, Herms.” He looked from the box to Hermann. “Look at us; a Slytherin and Ravenclaw exchanging gifts.”

“Well, that’s because we’re more than our house names. You’re a friend, more than that even.” Hermann replied, as if the answer was simple.

“Maybe you like the fact I’m ambitious.”

“And maybe you like that I’m clever.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before breaking out in laughter. It was a silly thing. They had never really thought of each other as by what house they had been put into. Newt never minded that Hermann was a Ravenclaw (though it was a good fit for him) anyway. Newt liked, adored, Hermann for the magical person he was, though he was clever.

“I’m glad you’re here, Newt.” Hermann said passing off his gift to Newt.

“Same here, Hermann.”


End file.
